


Last Goodbye

by litesalted



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: A last phone call your boyfriend makes after you pass away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsin/gifts).



***ring ring***

***ring ring***

***ring ri-***

_ i’m sorry. but the person you are currently trying to reach is unavailable. if you wish to leave a message, wait for after the tone. _

 

“hey, um, so I know you probably won’t answer, but it doesn’t hurt to try, right?

 

 

yeah…

 

i guess i was hoping i’d hear your voice. it’s been a few months. almost a year…

 

i miss you so much. you were my light, my joy, my happiness. you never failed to make me smile. 

i miss the late nights, the laughs, the heated passion, the sweet kisses.

i miss your hand in mine, i miss your lips on my skin, i miss…

 

i miss you.

 

and i know, i know, that it’s impossible to see your smile again.

but i need to try.

so how about a joke? you always hated my stupid jokes… here i go.

why did the milking stool only have 3 legs? because the cow has the utter.

 

 

it didn’t even make me laugh. you laughed at that joke so hard you almost pissed your pants.

that was a good day. we both just stayed at home, watching TV, playing video games, eating pizza…

you looked so cute in my sweats. and my shirt was too big for you.

i kept making stupid jokes so you’d lose at the games, and then you’d yell at me and attack me with tickles.

i laughed so hard i’m pretty sure i popped a nerve. we had to calm down and make sure i wasn’t dying.

you felt really bad, and kept apologizing.

i forgave you with such a bad joke you cried from laughing so hard.

 

i remember…

 

i remember how you used to hold me during scary movies, that you’d leave your hand print on my arm. 

i remember how you would hold me when we slept, how you were like my teddy bear. you were a perfect fit.

i remember how you stained my shirt when you were sad. i remember how you would scream at me when we fought. i remember how your tears would leave trails on your cheeks when you would storm upstairs, making me sleep on the couch.

i remember how much you loved Chica. she misses you. she’s at a friends’ right now… 

you used to spoil her rotten, giving her treats when i wasn’t looking and buying her too many toys. you’d play with her in the yard and slip into the pool sometimes.

she’d jump in after you, and you both came into the house sopping wet. i use to scold you for being so clumsy, but now i would do anything to see you making a mess with the dog.

i’d do anything to see you laugh and you fell down the stairs, or up the stairs. i’d do anything to see you cry when a dog died in a movie. i’d give anything to see you one last time.

i remember how we would make a mess in the kitchen when trying to bake. and then we’d burn the cupcakes cause we got distracted.

i remember _everything…_

and it _kills_ me.

i want it all back. i want you back. i want your smile, your laugh, your tears, your screams, your clumsiness…you.

i miss you so fucking much. and there’s nothing i can do.

you’re gone. ripped from my life like a page in a notebook.

and my heart went right along with you…

 

 

and so this is my goodbye.

and our 2 year anniversary. i won’t be able to call this number anymore. i’m going to stop paying the phone bill. Ii’m going to stop paying all bills.

China is safe, with Tyler and Ethan…

i love you. and maybe i’ll see you soon.

goodbye.”

Mark hung up the phone and breathed out, tears dribbling down his cheeks. he clutched the pill bottle in his hand, the pills rattling from how much his hands were shaking.

he broke down, sobbing hysterically as he slid to the floor. he clutched the bottle, popping it open. his last words…

“i love you.”

—–

Mark Fischbach, age 26, was found dead in his apartment after a suicide attempt.

 


End file.
